


Twisted Wonderland Character Drabbles

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, POV First Person, just lilia being a proud dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: A collection of character studies(?)4/30: Lilia watches how Silver has grown.7/4: Idia challenges the gods.7/19: Jade's curiosity leaves him breathless.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	1. From A Distance

_When did it happen?_

I watch Silver climb on a stool, taking down the book I couldn’t reach. From where I stood, he was towering, his limbs stretching out looking like bony wings. He pulls the item I need with ease, the book looking quite minuscule in his hands, and he looks back at me with a smile before jumping down and landing on his feet.

“Here you go, _old man_.”

He calls me that, an endearment that took getting a bit of used to, but now, it feels normal, almost reverent in a sense, despite the meaning behind it. An old man, someone who’s just older, and someone who’s taken care of a youngling, in which case, _I am both._

I may have not aged another day, but the years have certainly come to pass. I realize this as I walk behind this child. It’s not so often this happens. Silver has learned to walk behind me, following me wherever I go. Even from then.

_How did I miss it?_

How he used to take my hand, his small fingers barely grasping my own. How he needed me to carry him when he’s tired -- how I would pick him up and lift him into the air, and how he’d smile, amused of his momentary flight; how he would safely land in my arms, and how we’d do it all over again.

“I’m going now.” He turns to me with a slight bow.

This time, I’m the one looking up at him, admiring how he’s grown so much without me noticing. Then he runs across the field, joining his classmates for a flying session.

And his world has grown so wide, going beyond what I tell him, even farther than the stories I could tell. I catch his laugh, and how it rings of happiness; I study his fall, and know that he will always rise; I observe his flight, and he does so perfectly the second time. I witness these all from a distance, knowing that victory is most glorious when you learned to do something on your own.

And perhaps the _warmth_ in my heart is the _sweetest_ thing.

“Lilia, I’ve been looking for you.”

_And here is another one_ , a young boy who’s done a lot of growing up. _But not quite yet._

“Hm, Silver’s going to catch up to you pretty soon.”

“Huh?” Malleus looks at me confused.

I only smile.


	2. Resigned to Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idia refuses to accept his destiny

**_If I were to challenge the gods, would we be saved?_ **

To win the favors of the almighty, we have learned to be obedient. There is only so much a human can do against a strike of lightning, against an arrow through the heart. Spirits have wavered, so much so they bend their knees, look towards heaven and offer themselves a sacrifice. Those courageous enough to sell their souls find themselves in a pretentious relationship with a higher order, and have therefore walked with false pride and security.

But there is a lingering fear at the back of my mind -- as easy as it is to be a champion of Olympus -- a tragic fate befalls people once the gods change their game. After all, everything of fate is resigned to the gods.

But my heart refuses to accept _this_ \-- this pain that eats me from the inside, burning my flesh like how the flames of the underworld devour the souls of the dead. I’ve accepted numerous instances where life seems too difficult, but…

... _this is too much to bear._ This is me deciding to fight against destiny.

So hear me, _Lord of the dead_ , spool the thread once again and return what Thanatos has taken from me.

To Hades, I say; “I have only to offer this -- _a voice of desperation and the remainder of my days;_ if you so kindly set your sights on these, then be my guest.

Because there is only _one thing_ I need, and it’s you who can give it to me.”

He considers this proposition, yet the flower sitting on his throne wipes her tears gently. She speaks with mercy, and with her tender touch against his lordship, he decides to take nothing else from me, and gives me back what I needed.

To defy the gods is an act against fate, I’m told. Perhaps it is true. 

Can I claim victory against higher beings this way? Who knows? All I’m certain of is that I am beside myself with happiness, knowing that he walks behind me, once again, like how he has always done.

Ortho is finally _here_ , and all I need is to look straight ahead, _straight to the light_.

But the road is winding, somehow the exit seems to be even farther away. There grows in me a great worry. I can’t hear a single sound. No footsteps, no voice. My mind begins to question if all of this were true.

I clench my fists, trying to remain steadfast. The end of the tunnel is there. _Come towards the light, dear brother._

“Ah!”

There is a squeak, a single sound that makes me turn around.

Destiny is what it is, and perhaps, this experience makes me realize how foolish and impossible it might have been to stray away from the path of life laid in front of me to follow.

Because Ortho is there for a moment…

...but then he is _gone._

If I had… only kept walking ahead; walked with _faith_ in Hades’ words.

Then perhaps, we would have seen the day together.

But the last thing I saw were Ortho’s eyes, shining like the sun. Until he fades into the dark, his figure blurry against my tears.


	3. Starry Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's curiosity leaves him breathless.

The sea is eternal.

There is only the dark and nothing else, and it is when he swims upwards, towards the shore, towards the land. The stillness of the surface creates a safe passage for him to emerge, waters ripping into a divide as his head shoots out from the depths of the ocean.

There is a new sensation that fills his lungs -- dry, cold air. Alarmed, he catches his neck. _Mother had told me I was too young to go ashore._ The salt on his lips is now quite foreign, something he has never known before -- _has it always been like this?_ His nerves shake, breathing rapidly as he tries to compose himself. _Is this a punishment for my disobedience?_ If he were to die right here, then it would be such a disappointment.

So he takes a deep breath, plunging into the water one minute, then resurfacing into the horizon the next.

_Breathe. Breathe._

He chokes, eyes rapidly blinking. A bit of light-headedness comes, and Jade looks up to the heavens for the first time.

His respiration continues to be erratic, but his eyes are now alight with a twinkling curiosity. _The sea is eternal_ , and that was the only thing he’s ever known. Now, the shroud of darkness before him offers another scenery -- _a milky river overhead_ , an ocean full of jewels; _glittering, sparkling, beautiful._

He inhales deeply, and he chuckles. The night sky is full of stars.

And he is alive.


End file.
